


Happy

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has been staying at Aiden's house most of the summer. He's had a lot of fun hanging out with Aiden. However, it's now time for him to go home. His parents come to pick him up. Keith is happy to go, but Aiden seems a bit worried. What happens when Keith finally goes home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the storm.

Aiden watched as Keith was cleaning the kitchen. His cousin was oddly... preppy today. He kept humming songs and smiling. He was usually more mellow. Was today important?   
"Keith," Aiden said.   
"Yeah, Aiden?"   
"How come your so happy today?"   
"Oh, I don't know. I just woke up this morning happy. Anyway, I have to go get some groceries. Your out of wine, milk, and soda."   
"How do you know I'm out of wine?"   
"I clean the kitchen. I know when your out of wine." Keith stretched his back and headed towards his room to get ready to go out. Just as he was about to walk upstairs, someone knocked on the door.   
"I'll get it." Keith walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. He gasped when he saw who it was. He quickly opened the door and hugged the person.   
"Dad!" Keith's father laughed as he hugged his son back.   
"Hey Keith, good to see you again!" Aiden came in and frowned when he saw his uncle.   
"Uncle Skyler, you're home early," he said. Skyler smiled.   
"Yeah, your aunt figured out what went wrong with the system and we were finally able to fix it."   
"I see..." Keith looked up to his father.   
"Hey dad, where's mom?"   
"She's in the car. Why don't you go get your stuff?"   
"Ok." Keith went up to his room. Skyler frowned at Aiden.   
"He was supposed to stay with his grandmother while we were gone. Why is he here?" Aiden shrugged.   
"I simply did what he asked for. He didn't want to be alone at grandma's house, so I brought him here."   
"That wasn't what we instructed you to do."   
"I asked grandma and she was okay in letting Keith stay with me. I don't see a problem."   
"We know how you get Aiden. We don't need you hurting Keith."   
"Keith came here of his own free will. He enjoyed his stay. I took very good care of him while you and your wife were overseas doing God knows what." Skyler glared.   
"What we did overseas was our job."   
"Did you ever tell Keith that your job involved whoring out his mother to get business deals or you destroying innocent people's lives?"   
"I'm ready!" Keith said as he came downstairs with his bags. Skyler smiles and ruffled Keith's hair.   
"Alright, let's start putting these in the car." Keith nodded and started heading towards the car. Skyler glared back at Aiden.   
"He doesn't need to know. Stop acting like your perfect." Aiden grinned.   
"You see, dear Uncle, Keith is aware of my imperfections. He doesn't mind at all." Skyler growled.   
"I would tell you to stay away from Keith, but I know that won't stop you. I will say though that this will be the last time you see my son." Skyler grabbed the rest of Keith's bags and headed towards the car only to see Keith running back to Aiden. Keith gave Aiden a hug.   
"Thanks you." Aiden smiled and hugged back.   
"It was no problem."   
"I'll miss you." Keith broke away from Aiden and smiled at him. He turned around and went back to the car. Aiden smirked.   
"You see, my dear uncle, I will see Keith again. For I am his master and he can't live without me."   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Keith groaned as he tried to sleep. For some reason, he was very uncomfortable. He was tossing and turning the whole time. He finally sat up and sighed.   
"Maybe I just need something to drink," he mumbled and went into the kitchen. However, when he got there, his parents were there talking. He paused and hid behind the wall.   
"You did an excellent job with the client honey. He surely enjoyed your services and paid double of what I wanted," Skyler said. Keith's mother chuckled.   
"Well, no one can resist my body. However, I did hear rumors that your next client is gay."   
"That does pose a problem."  
"We can use Keith." Keith's eyes widened.   
"Yes, we could, but he might be disturbed by his age."   
"Keith is seventeen. He'll be fine. Besides, everyone likes their slut young." His mother laughed.   
"Right you are. Our son is finally going to be a good profit."   
"You're... not serious... right?" Keith asked as he revealed himself. His parents jumped.   
"Keith, you should be in bed. Why are you up so late?" His mother said.   
"You were joking right?"   
"Keith, we don't know what your talking about. You must be exhausted." His mother attempted to touch Keith's cheek, but Keith slapped it away.   
"I'm not your whore!" His mother scowled and slapped Keith across the face.   
"How dare you disrespect me like that?"   
"Shut up you damn whore! How can you lie to me like this?" His mother started to choke him. Keith fought to get some air. Skyler made her let go.   
"Claire, calm down. We still need him." Claire let go of Keith. He fell to the floor gasping for air.   
"Keith, go to your room," Skyler said. Keith stayed where he was. Skyler punched him across his face. "Go!" Keith stayed. Skyler growled and kicked Keith in the chest multiple times. Keith whimpered in pain. "Go to your room now!" Keith slowly got up and went to his room while limping. He felt parts on his face and chest starting to bruise. Once in his room, he picked up his cell phone.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Aiden sighed as he watched TV. His house was way too quiet now without Keith. He was bored out of his mind. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He groaned and picked it up.   
"What do you want?" He said.   
"Aiden..." Keith whimpered into the phone. Aiden instantly sat up.   
"Keith, what's wrong?"   
"Please come get me. I'm scared." Aiden nodded.   
"Alright, I'll be right there."   
"Hurry." Keith hung up. Aiden quickly stood up and grabbed the keys for his motorcycle. He left his house and started to head to Keith's house.   
Once there, he saw Keith climbing out his window with a backpack on his back. Aiden placed the kickstand down and hurried over to his cousin. He saw the fresh bruises on his face and neck. Keith was also crying. He gently hugged his cousin.   
"It's alright. I'm right here," he soothed. He felt his shirt get wet as Keith cried. He lifted up Keith's chin. "Come on, let's go. You can tell me what happened once we get home." Keith nodded and got on Aiden's motorcycle. Once Aiden got on, Keith clung to him as tears continued to fall down his face. Aiden started up his bike and drove away. He was pissed. How dare his Aunt and Uncle do this to Keith?! He was so happy earlier, and now... Once he found out what happened, he wasn't going to let Keith go back to his parents. He'd make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show how much Aiden really does care for Keith. He's actually really nice and caring like any lover. However, he's also strict because he is also Keith's guardian. After I wrote this, I felt really bad for Keith. It gets better, trust me.


End file.
